


When You Talk Like That

by SeasonsofLauren



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Student!Dan, Teacher!Phil, Teacher/Student, blowjob, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: It's final week and Phil is done with people asking for extensions. He makes an exception.This is based off of a Sterek fanfiction I read a while ago.





	

It’s moments like this where Phil regrets becoming a teacher. He’s sitting at his desk, only half way through the midterm essays that his students needed to pass the class. Most of them are garbage, college students staying up until 5 the night before and spewing out utter filth. The worst is when students come in begging for an extension. He’s simply at his wits’ end. 

 

That is why he drops his head into his hands when he hears a knock on the door. He groans for the person to come in. A quiet voice reaches him from between his hands, “Hi, Mr. Lester. I just-”

 

Phil can’t take it any more. Without looking up, snaps into his hands, “No, I cannot give you an extension on your essay. I don’t care if you offer me money, sexual favors, or your first born. That is simply against my policies.”

 

When Phil feels confident that the student has gotten the message, stunned into silence, he looks up only to be greeted with the cutest person Phil has ever seen. His brown hair, slightly curled at the ends, looks innocent matched with his large doe eyes. His skin is slightly tanned, but would look perfect littered with hickeys and scratches. Phil just wants to take this kid apart, and he doesn’t even remember him from his seminars. You can’t blame him though, he teaches an introduction to English which is required so his lecture halls are filled to the brim. Phil licks his lip as his eyes roam over the lanky student, and he can’t hold back a smile, “I might just make an exception to the second rule.”

 

An enticing blush spreads across the students face as he looks up at Phil, his eyes widening as he looks at him, “I - um - thanks. Haha. I don’t know if - are you serious?”

 

“Completely. You are beautiful and I want to kiss every square inch of your flawless skin. God, I want to hear what you sound like moaning on my dick. I bet you would ride it beautifully, no doubt moaning like a whore in heat.”

 

The blush worsens, as the student looks like he is going to melt at Phil’s words. It only serves to spur him on. Before Phil can continue spewing utter filth at this kid, he smiles at him shyly, “I bet you would treat me so well. I bet you would give me exactly what I need, wouldn’t you?”

 

Phil can’t help but let out a nearly animalistic, predatory growl, “Get on your knees.”

 

As a second thought, Phil smiles at him, “God, I don’t even know your name?”

 

“You don’t know the name of one of the kids in your seminars?”

 

“Way to sass me, baby boy.”

 

“It’s Dan.”

 

Without any more preamble, Dan walks over to stand right in between Phil’s knees and drops to the floor like a sack of potatoes. It must hurt, but he doesn’t make any face or say anything, so Phil takes that as incentive to go on. He gently runs the palm of his hand against the student’s soft cheek, “Hey baby. You want to suck my cock, don’t you? No doubt you are pro at it with the way you slinked over here, just _ aching _ for me. I’m going to treat you just right baby. I promise you that.”

 

Dan ducks his head, nuzzling his nose against the outline of Phil’s cock, giving it tender kisses through his pants. Phil’s hold on the armrests of his chair tightens, trying not to buck up against the soft touches. The kid finally reaches up a hand to undo the trousers and boxers restraining him, and his mouth widens as Phil’s hard cock bobs in the air in front of him. Without even thinking about it, his tongue darts out and licks the head. They both quietly moan at the feeling.

 

Phil can’t help himself but rub the back of Dan’s head, pushing him down a little further, urging him to take some of it into his mouth. The kid takes him all the way to the base without a sound, swallowing as Phil’s head brushes against the entrance to his throat. Dan chokes around him, causing Phil to moan out at the feeling. Dan doesn’t pull back though, keeps going up and down the shaft even as tears prink in his eyes. Phil rubs a hand on the back of his head, “Hey, be careful, baby boy. I don’t want you choking yourself. If anything, that’s my job.”

 

Dan chokes around Phil’s dick, having to pull away as he continues to choke once it leaves his throat. Phil rubs the back of his neck, trying to soothe his student, “Are you okay? I was just kidding.”

 

“Sorry, you just caught me by surprise.”

 

“Why don’t you come up here with me.” Phil patted his lap, gesturing for Dan to come up here with him. Dan awkwardly climbs up, wrapping his legs around and sipping them in the space between the back and the arm chair. Once Dan properly slid down, their cocks slot against each other, grinding together. Their moans fill the room at the feeling. 

 

Phil reaches down, pull out Dan’s cock from his dress pants, fisting them together. Dan puts his hands on top of Phil’s to properly jerk off together. Dan thrusts up into the heat, rubbing his cock against Phil’s. The room fills with moans as they thrust into each other’s hands. They’re hands slicked by each other’s precum and their lips link together as they moan onto each other. It’s a mess of thrusting and moans. 

 

As Dan gets close, he leans forward, huffing into Phil’s neck, “I’m going to cum. Fuck - I’m going to cum.”

 

Phil bites on Dan’s neck, “You can cum. I want you to cum all over my hand.”

 

They cum in unison, covering their hands and huffing together. They lean together, sweaty foreheads touching as they bask in their post-orgasmic afterglow. Once they have settled down from their orgasms, Dan stands up, starts buckling up pants. Phil follows him.

 

Phil chuckles, “So, how much of an extension do you need?”

 

Dan looks down, kicking the ground, “Actually, I came in here to tell you that I am a new teacher. I’m going to be here for the next semester and was recommended for you to show me around.”

Phil turns scarlet as the whole situation dawns on him and all Dan does is laugh awkwardly, fixing his fringe and looking away. This should be an interesting semester.


End file.
